starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Quest, Part I
"Jewel Quest, Part I"''' '''is the first episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It features the song "There's a Bit of Magic in Everything" and directly continues in next episode, "Jewel Quest, Part II". Princess Gwenevere's time has come to enter the revered Circle of Friendship ceremony and bond with her magical animal. But the peace in Avalon is disturbed when the evil Lady Kale finds the powerful Dark Stone and attacks Merlin to steal the Crown Jewels... Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Queen Anya, King Jared, Drake, Grimm, Moondance, Cleo, Spike, Sugar, Wintermane, Goliath * Guest characters: Hawk, father unicorn, teen unicorns * Locations: The Great Forests, Crystal Palace, Friendship Ring, Merlin's cottage, Wild Magic * Items and concepts: Enchanted Jewels, Circle of Friendship, Crown Jewels, Jewel Box, Merlin's key, royal family, Travel Trees Plot summary In the Great Forests, the evil Lady Kale discovers a new “wild jewel” and bonds with the two dweasels that detected it. Now equipped with her newly-dubbed Dark Stone, Kale is ready to take over Avalon by force. Meanwhile, at the Crystal Palace, Merlin is preparing Princess Gwenevere for her upcoming Circle of Friendship ceremony. In order to wield the Sun Stone and become a Jewel Rider, Gwen must bond with a magical animal. The lesson is interrupted by a hawk that tells Merlin that trouble is brewing. Meanwhile, a winged unicorn named Sunstar tries to play ball with some other unicorns. She gets teased for having wings and not being able to fly. Her father tries to reassure her Merlin arrives to save a doe a doe trapped in a wild magic bubble, but it turns out to be a bait and he gets trapped in a magic bubble. Kale confronts him and demands the key to Merlin’s Jewel Box, which contains the Crown Jewels of Avalon, but the hawk from earlier steals the key. Kale is furious and she blasts Merlin (still in the bubble) into the wild magic. After a long aerial chase, Kale's dragon Grimm fries the hawk that crash-lands in a forest. Sunstar, who is walking nearby, is tasked with taking the key to the Crystal Palace. She does not run very far, as Kale easily catches up with her. Meanwhile, Gwen, the Jewel Riders, and the Pack learn about a threat to the kingdom from the King and the Queen. The girls decide to check out Merlin’s house and find it totally ransacked. Merlin’s talking owl Archie tells the girls that someone stole the Jewel Box and the girls ride off to find it. After a ride through the Wild Magic via the Travel Trees, the girls find Kale with Sunstar imprisoned in her “dragon wagon”. They attack Kale and a battle ensue. Gwen manages to get the key from Sunstar, but Spike (one of Tamara’s bonded animals) throws himself into Kale's Dark Stone magic ray to save Fallon and Tamara and gets blasted. Kale flies off with the captive Sunstar. Storyboard Book File:Book 05.jpg File:Book 06.jpg File:Book 14.jpg Original script See also * Jewel Quest * List of episodes External links * Slugged storyboard * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes